


Canvas

by McKayRulez



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Artists, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Euphemisms, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Inspiration, Lesbian Sex, Music, Musicians, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Tessa is the artist, and Mariah is her canvas.





	Canvas

The lights were dim, the stars were out, her lover was sprawled out on the bed, and it was times like these, when inspiration struck. 

Tessa lifted Mariah's slim leg gracefully over her shoulder and ran her fingers across her inner thigh. She imagined the cords of a guitar, and with each gentle touch, she was strumming to the notes that floated in her head. 

Mariah gazed at her with soft unfocused eyes. She loved watching Tessa's mind at work, and loved the feeling of it to, as she played across her skin. She smiled delicately as Tessa began to hum quietly to herself. Slowly, over time getting more louder, more confident as words took shape. 

A melody began to take form, as Tessa worked her way up her leg. Soon the gentle strumming of fingers weren't enough, and Tessa began to use her lips instead, to feel the song, taste the song, and when that wasn't enough, she used her teeth to imprinting every mark in her music sheet that was Mariah's soft skin. 

Mariah stretched out the rest of her body across the sheets, giving Tessa as much skin to work with as possible, as she finished with her inner thigh, and worked her way up her torso, across her arms, up to her neck and behind her ear. All the while playing her notes to the rhythm of her inner beat. Sometimes high notes. On occasion low notes. From time to time slow notes, and even more so fast notes. 

Finally, Tessa gazed into her eyes. A hungry, desperation. A crescendo was needed and Mariah would oblige because of course she would. 

After all, Tessa is the artist, and she is her canvas.


End file.
